The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
A virtual machine can be a software implementation of a computer that executes programs like a physical machine. A system virtual machine provides a complete system platform which supports the execution of a complete operating system, and usually emulates an existing architecture, including disks. Multiple instances of virtual machines lead to more efficient use of computing resources, both in terms of energy consumption and cost effectiveness, known as hardware virtualization, the key to a cloud computing environment. Server virtualization has proven to be a highly effective technology in many enterprises, and is a key element enabling cloud and information technology as a service offerings.